Eva Dillard and her Unforetold Adventures
by blackandyellow26
Summary: Eva discovered she was a witch when she was eight. But the surprises aren't over yet. Follow Eva's adventures at Hogwarts with her best friend James Potter, as they explore all of its secrets.
1. The Discovery

Have you ever read the Harry Potter books? I suppose you have. That clever witch J. K. Rowling really made some money of Mr. Potter's story. But, you have not chosen to read this story simply to hear a retelling of Mr. Potter's story. You picked it up to hear mine.

I suppose I should tell you a bit of background information. My mum is a muggle. My father was a wizard. He died while she was pregnant with me. Five years later, Mum married a muggle. His name was Geoff. I now have two half sisters, twins, the little menaces.

My mum had some idea that I was a witch, but she hadn't told Geoff, or me. Any suspicions she had were all confirmed when I was eight.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had been exploring our new lot, out in the country. We had a large field that went into some woods. I was exploring with our family dog, Murphy. I was walking through the forest, and suddenly came across a large clearing.

There was a house there. Not much different from ours. On the front lawn, a tall man with very untidy black hair was holding a big stick. I nearly lost my breakfast when I saw what he was pointing the stick at. A large, floating kiddie pool full of water.

I watched for a few more moments. The more I watched, the more curious it became. Several kids came out to play in the pool. The oldest one looked the same age as me. The youngest looked about four or five. Some adults came out, too. They were watching the kids, laughing. All of them had sticks. Every time they pointed their stick at the pool of water, something peculiar would happen. One time, bubbles appeared. Another time, some toys appeared.

Finally, curiosity got the better of me. I stepped out from behind the trees.

"What are you doing?" I asked. They all turned and stared at me. "With that twig. You made the toys appear out of thin air." They continued to stare at me. Maybe I had said something wrong. My face began to turn very red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone. I was simply curious." I said. Finally, a tall man with red hair spoke.

"Hermione! I thought you said that you put an enchantment on the house that would keep out the muggles!" He said.

"Ron, I swear I did. I don't know how she just saw that!" The woman with brown hair exclaimed. My brain started working hard, fast. Enchantment? Muggle? I froze. They were still looking at each other with utter bewilderment.

The woman with the red hair started walking towards me.

"What's your name, dear?" She asked, kindly.

"Eva Dillard." I squeaked out. She looked surprised.

"Eva Dillard? As in Thomas Dillard?" She looked at the other three adults. They looked very confused. "Oh come on!" She said." A few years younger than me? Gryffindor?" They continued to stare at her.

"Umm, ma'am, what's Gryffindor?" I asked, very confused.

"Oh my." She said. "What's your father's name?"

"Thomas Dillard, like you just said." I answered.

"Does he live with you, or?" She asked. The other grownups looked curious.

"No. He died while my mum was pregnant with me." I said. I didn't really mind speaking about this to strangers. Or anyone, really, I never knew my dad so I never felt much to lose. Also, I still had my mum, and Geoff performed any fatherly duties.

"Oh. Oh my." She said, standing up. "Well, Eva, my name is Ginny Potter. Would you like some tea?"

When I went inside, I was shocked. Mrs. Potter began talking, fast.

"We are all witches and wizards here, including you." She gave this a moment to sink in. "Your father was one. He went to wizarding school with me."

"Wizarding school?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes. Hogwarts. He was two years behind me." She paused, waved her stick at a chair, which got pushed under the table.

I was very surprised. Not only had I just witnessed magic, which I had been reading about for several years, I had learned that, me, Eva Dillard, was a witch. Come on. These people had to be kidding. But, they weren't. Mrs. Potter was dead serious.

"Is your mother a muggle?" Mrs. Potter asked. A muggle?

"What's a muggle, ma'am?" I asked.

"Oh. Right. A muggle is someone who can't produce magic." She said, waving her wand yet again. This time, cupboards opened and saucers came flying out. I ducked. "Your father, though I barely knew him, was a good wizard. You probably are, too."

Just then, all the other people came in. Ms. Potter introduced most of them.

"Eva, this is my husband, Harry Potter. This is my brother, Ron Weasley, and one of my best friends, Hermione Weasley. This," She paused, and pointed towards the other children, is James, Rose, Albus, Hugo, and Lily."

"Hi," said James sheepishly


	2. Diagon Alley

From then on, I became best friends with James, Rose, Albus, Lily, and Hugo. James, however, was the one I became closest with.

I did almost everything with the Potters. Sure, I went to primary school with the muggles, but no one wanted to be friends with odd Eva.

I supposed I was rather odd. Like that one time in preschool, this girl named Ally took the baby doll that I wanted it. When I took it out of her hands, I was put in timeout. While I was in time out, the face on the baby doll turned into a monster. It had fangs and blood was pouring out of its head.

That, other time, too, in fourth grade, when I was walking down the lunch tables and a dumb boy stuck his foot out to trip me. When I was falling, and all the food was about to splatter all over my shirt, it mysteriously took a left turn right into the boy's shirt. I was unscathed, however, the boy was not.

Anyways, what got me through those awful elementary years was the prospect of Hogwarts. Everything I heard from Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, Teddy, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley sounded amazing.

Finally the day came when my letter arrived.

I was eating breakfast, and Mum was struggling to get the twins fed. They were three, and as annoying as ever. I had turned eleven in December.

It was a nice, sunny morning, and the kitchen window was open. Suddenly, a large brown owl flew in and landed on the breakfast table. Mum shrieked. I looked at it more closely.

"Mum! It has my Hogwarts letter!" I shouted.

"That's great, honey!" She said. I tore open the letter and read the contents.

I was giddy with excitement. Quickly, I came to my senses.

"Mum, can I go to the Potter's?" I asked. She looked up from the letter.

"I suppose." She answered. "Umm, Eva, quick question."

"Yes?"

"Where am I supposed to get you a wand, a cauldron, a book of spell, things like that?" She asked, with a look of concern. I sighed.

"At Diagon Alley, of course. I 'spect I'll be invited to go with the Potters." I said.

"Oh, ok." Said Mum. Look weariness passed her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." But I knew her better than that. How could I have been so ignorant? Of course she would want to come school shopping with me.

"I'm sure you could come, too." I said. Her face lit up, but she tried to hide it.

"That sounds like fun." She said. "Now head over to the Potters and find out when they are going." I ran out the door.

I loved my mother. She was very smart. Everything new I learned, whether it be muggle or wizard related. The Potter's treated me like one of their own. Nearly everyday I was over there. I knew my mum sometimes felt left out, but she was proud of me. For being a witch and all. Besides, she was busy with the twins.

I raced along the hills. We owned a large plot of land. Just off the property was a big forest. In the forest, there was a dirt path worn very smooth. It leads me to the Potter's house. Originally, there wasn't a path. But, after three years of trips to the Potters, a small path had worn itself in.

After walking (more like skipping) for about minute, I came across a clearing with a big yellow house. I ran up to the front door, and rang my special doorbell signal. Ring, ring, riiiiiiing, ring, ring. James and I had come up with it last year.

"Ava, dear, come in." Mrs. Potter's voice yelled. I walked in. To my left, a big living room appeared. It had tall ceiling, a big sofa, and towering bookcases and windows. The mantle place, and the shelves were filled with wizarding photos. In front of me was a big staircase. I walked down the hallway, which was also lined with pictures. I smiled at one of James and I. We had just finished playing in the reek, and we were covered in mud.

"Did you get your letter?!" James yelled as soon as walked into the kitchen at the end of the hallway.

""No." I said in small voice, hoping they would fall for it.

"Really?" Albus said. He was sitting at the breakfast tale. "Dad said that everyone gets theirs on the same day." He looked worried. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Hey!" Lily cried. "You're just kidding!" I laughed, and pulled my letter out from my pocket.

"Who are you shopping with, Eva?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Oh. Well. I kinda thought…" I said, the color draining from my face. I didn't want to invite myself over.

"Its fine. You can come with us." Mrs. Potter said. "Does Evelyn want to come, too?" Evelyn was my mother, and my namesake.

"I sure she would. "I said, though I already knew the answer.

"Lovely." She said.

That Thursday, we all went to Diagon Alley. I had been their once before. It was crowded, and noisy. But it was amazing.

We had to use the cars, because my mum was coming. She kept apologizing for being such a nuisance, saying that she didn't have to come.

"Nonsense, Evelyn. I don't prefer the knight bus, anyways. And floo also gets these kids so dirty." Said Ginny. Mum didn't look convinced, but nodded her head. Meanwhile, Albus was showing me his quidditch cards.

"Oh! These are like Pokémon cards, aren't they?" I asked as I watched Marius Vlaud fly around on his broom in and out of the posts. Albus looked confused.

"Pokémon cards? What are those?" He asked. I sniggered a little. 'What are those'. Haha.

"You know, Pikachu? Has different powers? I never got into the. Pikachu is the only ne I know of. The boys at school used to trade them." I stopped myself. Judging by the blank faces I was getting from James and Al, they didn't know what Pokémon. "Never mind."

"Already, everyone ready?" Mr. Potter called. There was a big crack, and suddenly we were in London. I had been here once. Mum took me to the big Barbie doll store here when I was seven for my birthday. I remembered the video Barbie doll fondly.

I looked up. My mum was white in the face. James looked excited.

"Did we just Apparate?" He asked.

"Well, no. Not exactly. I guess in a way." Said Mr. Potter. He patted the dashboard. "New feature. Nice, really."

"Alright, Harry. Focus. Leaky Cauldron's that way." Mrs. Potter said, pointing down the street.

We walked in. Everyone was staring at Mr. Potter. He nodded, politely at each of them.

"Why are they all staring at him?" My mum whispered into my ear.

"Mr. Potters a bit of a big thing, in the wizarding world." I whispered. "Saved them all from destruction killed the dark lord, things like that."

"Oh." My mum said. She looked a little impressed. Mrs. Potter led us through the pub, to the back door. My mum looked a little confused. When we got to the brick wall, Mrs. Potter. Took out her wand, and tapped the bricks. A large brick gate way appeared. Mum looked impressed.

"Alright, kids. We are meeting Ron and Hermione here. They should be here any minute now." He checked his watch. "When they come, we'll head to Gringotts. " He looked at my mum.

"The wizard bank," he said kindly.

"Look! There they are!" Lily said, pointing. The Weasleys came through the door. They waved.

"Hey mate!" Mr. Weasley called. He looked at my mum. "Who's that?" Mrs. Weasley hit him with a book.

"Way to be subtle, Ron!" She said. Mrs. Potter laughed.

"This is Eva's mom, Evelyn." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Weasley said. "Hermione Weasley." My mum smiled.

"You too." Mum said. She looked at Hugo and Rose. "Are your children going to Hogwarts?"

"I wish." Rose said irritably.

"Oh hush, Rose." Mrs. Potter. "I swear, you are just like your father…" She looked at my mum. "No, they aren't old enough. Rose is nine, and Hugo is seven. We are just here for emotional support" She smiled.

"Ok." My mother smiled.

"Well, are we going, or what?" Said Mr. Weasley.

"Yes. Lets." Said Mrs. Potter.

We headed to Gringotts. My mother was staring all around her. It was quite a sight. I caught myself staring, too. When we got to Gringotts, my mother nearly fainted at the goblins. I had seen them before, too. But they were still frightening. Mr. Potter went straight up to them.

"They own the bank?" Mum asked with alarm.

" 'Course they do. There isn't one safer place than Gringotts." Mr. Weasley said, heading over to talk to a different goblin. My mum looked very clueless. Mrs. Potter noticed.

"You have to go exchange the muggle money with the wizarding money." She pointed out.

"Oh." She glanced at her credit card. "I don't know what I thinking, bringing a credit card." She mumbled to her self. We headed over to one of the goblins.

"Hello. Name." The goblin said without looking up.

"Umm, hi." My mother said nervously. "I'm, well non magic. I guess I'm a muggle." The goblin looked up.

"Oh. How much money would you like to exchange?" He asked. Mum held up her credit card helplessly.

"Oh. A credit. You're in luck. We just had the machines installed last week." The goblin said. My mother looked relieved.

"Uh, yes. I would like to exchange two hundred, erm," She looked at me.  
"Galleons?" I supplied.

"Er, yes. Gallons." My mother said, holding out her card. Goblin took it from her.

A discussion about the muggle currency versus the wizard currency later, we were out in Diagon Alley again.

"Well, I suppose you two ought to start at Ollivander's." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Here, give me your list, Jamie." Mrs. Potter said. James blushed very hard at that. "I can go over to Flourish and Blott's to get your books."

"Me, too." Mum said. I handed her my moneybag and the letter.

"All right, well I guess I'll take them to Ollivander's, then?" Mr. Potter said.

"I'll take all the others for ice cream." Offered Mr. Weasley. "But don't worry, Eva we'll get you something. I'm not sure about James, though." He said with a grin. James looked as though his entire family died. "I heard that you were on an anti ice cream diet." I laughed along with everyone else. James narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not the one who needs it, though." He said, smiling. Mr. Weasley's face was hilarious. Mr. Potter looked like he was about to crack a rib, he was laughing so hard.

So, we split up. The women went to get books. Mr. Weasley lifted Lily onto his shoulders and walked away with Albus, Rose, and Hugo. I went with Mr. Potter and James.

"Dad, did you get your wand here?" James asked.

"Yes." Mr. Potter said thoughtfully. A smile crossed his face, as though remembering a happy thought.

"Cool." Said James.

"Where is Teddy?" I asked.

"Traveling Europe with some of his mates." Mr. Potter answered as we walked into the dusty shop. A bell rang and a very old man appeared.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." He said. "I was wondering when you would return. Eleven inches. Holly, phoenix tail feather core?" He asked. Mr. Potter nodded. The old man turned to James and me.  
"Ah, the young Mr. Potter. Lets see. What do we have here?" The old man stepped out from behind the counter and began measuring James. I giggled when he measured the space in between his nostrils. Meanwhile, the old man was asking him questions.

"Wand hand?"

"Er," James looked at his father.

"Right." Mr. Potter answered for him.

After James was fully measured, Ollivander went behind the counter and pulled out several boxes. He handed James a wand.

"Thirteen inches. Maple with unicorn hair. Swishy enough." Mr. Ollivander said. James stood there with the wand, he didn't look very sure what to do with it.

"Go ahead." Mr. Potter said. "Give it a wave." James did. The picture frame in the corner fell to the ground and shattered.

"Nope." Mr. Ollivander said. He handed James another wand. "Nine inches. Beach tree. Hippogriff feather core. Extra swishy." James turned towards me with an evil grin. I screamed and ducked as a red streak flew over my head.

"James!" Mr. Potter said.

"Whoops. Didn't know it was going to do that." He placed the wand back onto the counter. Mr. Ollivander handed him yet another wand.

"Thirteen inches. Holly. Dragon heartstring." James took the wand and gave it a wave. Bubbles started floating out of it.

"Ah, yes. That is the one." Mr. Ollivander said. Mr. Potter payed Mr. Ollivander. Then he turns to me.

"Ms. Dillard. How nice to meet you. I remember your father. He was every bit as terrified as you are right now." I blushed. He began to measure me. This time James was giggling.

Then Mr. Ollivander went to the shelves. He grabbed some boxes from the shelves behind the counter. He handed a wand to me.

"Ten inches. Sycamore. Unicorn tail hair. Swishy." Ollivander said. I gave it a wave. I felt warmth spread through my fingers. The tip glowed.

"There you go, Ms. Dillard." He said.

"Thank you." I said. I paid and we left the shop.

"Well, where do you want to go now?" Mr. Potter asked. "I expect that the girls are still getting your books. There probably is a big line; most people are getting their books around this time."

"Lets get our robes." I said.

"Okay." Mr. Potter.

So we did. We got all of our supplies. That night, I was talking to Mum.

"Did you like Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"Yes. I have to admit, though, that it didn't seem real until today." She said.

"I know." With that, she kissed me goodnight and I headed off to bed.


End file.
